Ryu Otsutsuki: La historia perdida de naruto
by joakiiin-14
Summary: Cometí el peor error de mi vida, confié ciegamente en mi pueblo y mi hijo fue desterrado, lo eh buscado durante años pero me tope con una sorpresa inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryu Otsutsuki: La historia perdida de Naruto Otsutsuki**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Usare el inicio de renacer divino pero la trama dará un giro inesperado y muy diferente.**

**En este fic óbito y akatsuki serán derrotados por la alianza shinobi, muchos pensaran que sin naruto no tendrían oportunidad pero si tomamos en cuenta que óbito no tendrá al kyuubi de su lado ya que en este fic óbito no lograra obtener el chakra de los hermanos gin y kin, además de que no tiene a madara de su lado, si existe la posibilidad de que pierda.**

**La pareja es naruto/erza y en cuando a mi fic de naruto namikaze el hombre que quiso ser dios eh decidido que será un harem, pero no será masivo ya que en mi opinión darle 40 mujeres a naruto es demasiado exagerado, por muy exagerado le dare 7 o 6, quienes serán acepto sugerencias.**

**Tambien aclaro que dije que ryu no arashi y la luz de los olvidados serian actualizados el domingo.**

**Capitulo 1: El destierro de un héroe, la dimensión del tiempo de la reina muerte**

**Bosques de Hi no kuni**

Actualmente nos encontramos con una escena que muchos considerarían como asquerosa, 5 hombres adultos con ropas anbu y mascaras con el signo de NE se encuentras frente a un niño de alrededor de 13 años, su apariencia luce bastante mal, sus ropas naranjas con azul totalmente desgarradas mostrando evidentes signos de desnutrición y abusos pasados, la mas horrible es una reciente cicatriz en el pecho peligrosamente cerca del corazón, también mostraba muchas heridas en punto vitales y era muy obvio que había perdido mucha sangre, su pelo rubio en punta esta cubierto de sangre y su rostro luce bastante golpeado, tiene tres curiosas marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla.

"Ríndete Uzumaki Naruto, solo ríndete y se la marioneta de danzou-sama" ordeno uno de los anbu fríamente mientras miraba al niño, sabia que el chico no duraría mucho tiempo tenia que capturarlo rápidamente y tratarlo de lo contrario su líder estaría furioso por la perdida de su arma.

"NUNCA" grito naruto lanzándose contra los anbu pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles los anbu eran muchísimo mas fuertes que el.

"Es inútil" dijo uno de los anbu esquivando los golpes del niño sin si quiera intentarlo.

Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran como llegamos a esto, bien creo que tendremos que explicarlo desde el principio.

Todo empezó cuando el mejor amigo de naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, trato de desertar a konoha para obtener poder yendo con el asesino del sandaime hokage, Orochimaru, por desgracia la mayoría de los jounin de konoha estaban en misiones de alto nivel para que la aldea se recuperara lo mas rápido posible, tsunade se vio forzada a enviar a un equipo gennin y un chunin formado por Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki. La misión consistía en traer a sasuke de vuelta a konoha, lamentablemente tsunade no contaba con que los guardaespaldas de orochimaru estaban escoltando a sasuke con orochimaru, esto trajo como resultado que los genin de konoha y lee que llego justo a tiempo para enfrentar a kimimaro hubieran muerto de no ser porque los hermanos de la arena llegaron al rescate, la mayoría termino con heridas mortales excepto shikamaru que tenia un dedo roto.

Naruto por otro lado había tenido una batalla con sasuke cuando trato de hacerlo razonar, la batalla llego al punto de que se vio forzado a confiar en el poder del kyuubi mientras sasuke uso su sello de maldición, al final naruto recibió dos impactos de chidori en el pecho pero había logrado vencer a sasuke y traerlo de vuelta, naruto había estado mas feliz que nunca ya que había logrado cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amor platónico sakura haruno y traer a sasuke de vuelta.

Desgraciadamente la vida no siempre nos compensa como nos merecemos, lejos de haber recibido el reconocimiento que se merecía fue recibido solamente con odio y asco, los aldeanos y ninjas estaban furiosos a mas no poder al enterarse de que el **demonio **había casi matado a su precioso sasuke.

Las cosas llegaron al punto de que una turba de aldeanos enfurecidos ataco el hospital en un intento de matar a naruto de una vez por todas, afortunadamente tsunade que en ese momento se encontraba curando a naruto en el hospital vio con furia las acciones de los aldeanos y después de que toda la turba fue horriblemente asesinada dejando teñidas de rojo las calles ningún aldeano se había atrevido a hacer daño a naruto por miedo a la furia de tsunade que a diferencia de sarutobi a pesar de ser una persona mayor aun tenia el suficiente valor para enfrentar a los civiles por su maltrato a naruto.

Esto no impidió que los aldeanos miraran con el mismo desprecio y odio que miraban a naruto cuando era niño, un civil en su arranque de furia rompió el decreto del sandaime y revelo a todo el pueblo es estatus como jinchuriki de naruto, si bien el civil fue asesinado el daño ya estaba hecho, la generación mas joven exceptuando a kiba, shikamaru, shino, neji, chouji, hinata, lee, tenten y el equipo konohamaru miraba a naruto con el mismo odio que sus padres.

Ino y Sakura culpaban a naruto de las heridas de sasuke mientras kakashi lo llamo escoria por haber herido a su compañero de equipo.

Todas estas cosas casi habían roto emocionalmente a naruto pero lo que lo destrozo por completo fue lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto Uzumaki quedas desterrado de konoha y del país del fuego, si se te ve en nuestras fronteras serás ejecutado a primera vista" exclamo danzou un una fría sonrisa.

"COMETEN UN GRAN ERROR GRANDISIMOS IDIOTAS" grito tsunade con odio.

"Es por el bien de konoha tsunade, ahora que el jinchuriki se ira akatsuki no tendrá motivos para atacarnos" dijo koharu sin emociones.

"Esto es un error" dijo hiashi con frustración, sabia que su hija no le gustaría nada esto.

"Idiotas problemáticos" murmuro shikaku por lo bajo.

"Malditos" gruño tsume mientras kuromaru miraba con sed de sangre al consejo civil.

"Pobre chico" susurro chouza mirando con simpatía a naruto.

"¿Cuánto tengo para irme?" pregunto naruto tratando de contener sus lagrimas, no les daría la satisfacción de llorar.

"3 horas para salir de konoha" dijo homura con una sonrisa cruel.

Naruto salió de la sala del consejo con la mirada perdida.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Antes de salir de konoha tsunade le habia dado dinero y provisiones, los novatos y los senseis se habían despedido de el excepto sakura, ino y kakshi que estaban con su precioso uchiha, jiraiya a regañadientes tuvo que quitarle el contrato de los sapos y le dio un pergamino gigante que le dijo que no abriera hasta salir del país del fuego.

Despues de irse de konoha camino durante un par de horas cuando fue atacado por unos anbu muy raros que trabajaban para el tipo vendado que lo desterró diciéndole que tenia que convertirse en su arma.

Eso nos lleva a la situación actual.

"_Maldicion, no creo poder mas, estoy demasiado debil_" pensó naruto con impotencia.

"**Usa mi chakra kid, si no lo haces tu sabes que ambos moriremos**" gruño el kyuubi en su cabeza.

"_Bien pero mas te vale que no trates de apoderarte de mi cuerpo_" dijo naruto antes de sentir como el enorme poder de su inquilino lo rodeaba.

Una esfera negra se formo y cuando esta exploto naruto ahora era un mini kyuubi de cuatro colas.

"Maldición, tenemos que contenerlo para llevarlo con danzou-sama" dijo el anbu de raíz mientras los demás asentían.

Los anbu se lanzaron contra naruto pero este rápidamente los atrapo con sus colas calcinándolos en el proceso.

Solo quedaba el líder el cual por primera vez desde que entro a raíz sentía emociones, miedo, naruto lo golpeo con su garra en el estomago arrancándole un pedazo de carne en el proceso, lo atrapo con sus colas las cuales comenzaron a calcinarlo.

"_Danzou-sama le fallamos…_" fue el ultimo pensamiento del anbu antes de quedar hecho cenizas.

El chakra del kyuubi dejo su cuerpo y naruto cayo medio muerto, sentía como el poder de su inquilino comenzaba a curarlo.

"_Jejeje les pateamos el culo datebayo_" pensó naruto con una risa antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

**Paisaje Mental**

Naruto miro su paisaje mental y no pudo evitar quedar fascinado, lo que antes eran alcantarillas feas ahora era una montaña en la oscuridad con una casa que mas bien era mansión con una luna llena y un hermoso cielo estrellado.

"Hermoso….." susurro para si mismo mientras miraba el lugar.

"GRANDISIMO IMBECIL LO HICISTE DE NUEVO"

"NO ES MI CULPA BAKA"

"CLARO QUE LO ES DOBE"

"QUE DIJISTE TEME"

Curioso de los gritos que se escuchaban camino hacia ellos y vio con una gotita detrás de su cabeza como dos hombres de pelo negro con colas a los lados atadas con vendas peleaban entre si como niños de 5 años a pesar de que su apariencia decía que eran de al menos unos 30 años.

"Maldito seas indra-teme" grito el chico que tenia el pelo mas corto golpeando al ahora identificado como indra.

"Eres un idiota ashura" gruño indra regresando el golpe al ahora conocido como ashura.

Ambos hombres se golpearon el uno al otro durante un rato mientras naruto no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió al ver que estos dos le recordaban mucho a el mismo y sasuke.

"**QUIEREN CALLARSE PAR DE IDIOTAS**" gruño kyuubi en una forma chibi apareciendo de la nada.

"La bola de pelos tiene razón hermano, tenemos mucho que explicarle al mocoso" dijo indra con voz estoica mientras ashura a regañadientes asentía.

"¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY? ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES? ¿PORQUE EL KYUUBI ESTA DE ESE TAMAÑO DATEBAYO?" Grito naruto expresando sus dudas.

"Maldita sea es igual de gritón que tu ashura" gruño indra mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Ashura se acerco a naruto y puso su mano en su cabeza revolviéndole el cabello y le dio una sonrisa reconfortarte.

"Tranquilízate pequeño te explicaremos todo tranquilamente pero primero calmate y escucha" dijo ashura mientras naruto tomaba una profunda respiración y asentía. "Primero las presentaciones, mi nombre es Ashura Otsutsuki, el es mi estúpido hermano Indra Otsutsuki" presento ashura mientras indra le daba una mirada gélida a su hermano pero asentía.

"En cuanto a quienes somos te lo explicare de una manera simple, somos tu" dijo indra mientras naruto se quedaba en shock y lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

"**Lo que el quiere decir kid es que ambos son en pocas palabras tus antepasados**" dijo kyuubi mientras naruto quedaba aun mas curioso ya que no conocía nada sobre su familia.

"¿Sabes quienes son mis padres?" pregunto naruto con esperanza mientras los 3 presentes se ponían muy incómodos, sabían que esta conversación seria dura.

"**Se quienes son tus padres kid, de hecho ellos fueron los que me sellaron en ti**" dijo kyuubi mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían en shock.

"El yondaime fue el que te sello en mi…. Eso significa que…" murmuro naruto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

"**Asi es kid, lamentablemente asi es, tus padres son Minato Namikaze, el yondaime hokage y tu madre es Kushina Uzumaki, mi anterior jinchuriki**" dijo kurama mientras naruto trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas.

"¿Porque? Acaso no me amaban" murmuro naruto con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"**Realmente no lo se, todo empezó cuando tu naciste, ese dia junto a ti nacieron otros dos bebes, menma y kasumi, mientras mi poder fue sellado en esos dos mi alma fue sellada en ti, por esa razón durante los primeros años de tu vida nunca me comunique contigo ya que estaba demasiado débil, no fue hasta que jiraiya del sannin apareció que mi poder estaba al 100% una vez mas, tus padres sobrevivieron esa noche pero algo paso que nadie en la aldea sabe, yo no ataque la aldea a propósito, yo fui controlado**" dijo kyuubi con algo de desprecio mientras naruto palidecía ante la idea de que exista alguien tan poderoso.

"Tu padre venció al enmascarado pero este juro que kurama algún dia seria suyo" dijo esta vez ashura mientras naruto lo miraba interrogante.

"¿Kurama?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Ese es el nombre de la bola de pelos" respondió indra mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos.

"¿NANII? TIENES UN NOMBRE PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES" grito naruto señalando al ahora conocido como kurama.

"**No me lo preguntaste**" dijo kurama encogiéndose en hombros.

"Eso dejémoslo para después, como dijo antes kurama, el yondaime hokage esta vivo pero el tontamente pensó que la aldea te trataría como un héroe asi que se llevo a tus hermanos con el y su esposa y tu fuiste dejado en la aldea como único jinchuriki ya que nadie sabia de la existencia de menma y kasumi ni que el yondaime seguía con vida, solo el sandaime sabia que tu eras el hijo de minato y kushina pero desconocía que estos Vivian, el tenia miedo de que otros pueblos especialmente iwa fueran tras de ti asi que oculto tu identidad solo sabiéndolo unos pocos, de hecho todos los jefes de clan incluso los uchiha quisieron adoptarte pero el consejo civil quería que sufrieras asi que denegaron todas estas adopciones, jiraiya y tsunade lucharon con uñas y dientes por tu custodia pero el sandaime sabiendo que estos dos eran poco leales al pueblo en ese momento no quiso arriesgarse, tus hermanos y padres viven pero tristemente son unos imbéciles que pensaron de forma demasiado inocente" dijo indra con voz fría mientras naruto caia de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar.

Los 3 miraban con simpatía al niño, las revelaciones que habia recibido eran demasiadas para alguien tan joven pero era necesario. Después de unos minutos naruto finalmente se calmo pero su mirada ya no era la misma , ya no era repleta de inocencia y estupidez, era fría y cruel pero cargada de determinación y algo de alegría, una mirada muy extraña.

"No los necesito, no necesito a esas personas para ser fuerte, me importa un bledo quienes sean mis padres, yo solo soy el que soy y nunca retrocederé a mis palabras" exclamo naruto con convicción mientras los 3 presentes no podían evitar sonreír.

Indra se acerco a naruto junto con ashura y para sorpresa de naruto kurama lo sujeto con sus colas.

"Esto dolerá mocoso pero es por tu propio bien" dijo indra antes de que una marca en forma de media luna en su palma comenzaba a brillar.

"Ahora se porque padre nos dio su poder antes de dejar el otro mundo" dijo ashura mientras una marca en forma de sol en su palma brillaba como la de su hermano.

"**Luz divina: Apertura de los 6 caminos**" gritaron al mismo tiempo golpeando a naruto en el estomago mientras una enorme ráfaga de energía oscura salió del cuerpo de naruto mientras kurama lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito naruto mientras sentía como su cuerpo se volvía mas fuerte y su piel comenzaba a palidecer, sintió como sus marcas de bigotes comenzaban a retroceder y su poder se elevaba a niveles imposibles, minutos después la energía dejo de salir y naruto respiraba con enorme dificultad, miro a indra y ashura de forma interrogante. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" pregunto naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

"Tenias una poderosa maldición en tu cuerpo, no tengo idea de quien te la puso pero probablemente fue el mismo dia de tu nacimiento, su nombre era **Shiru no saino,** una maldición que literalmente podía sellar el talento de una persona, solo podía ser usado en bebes de 1 año de edad o menor, literalmente sella la inteligencia, el potencial, el poder, el crecimiento, limita todas las capacidades del bebe al menos a un 95% o en tu caso fue al menos un 99%, fue creado para cuando se quería mantener una persona en especifico con vida pero querían mantenerlo débil, con nuestro poder fuimos capaces de romperlo" dijo ashura mientras su hermano asentía.

"¿Quién lo hizo?" pregunto naruto en shock al saber esto.

"**No lo sabemos kit solo sabemos que era alguien poderoso, fue por eso que jamás pudiste usar tus kekkei genkai ni tu poder mágico a pesar de que tenias las capacidades para hacerlo**" dijo kurama algo enojado.

"¿Poder mágico? ¿Kekkei genkai? Explícate" dijo naruto ya sin entrar en shock, en estos momentos ya no tenia sentido impresionarse después de todas las revelaciones hechas hoy.

"**Te lo explicare desde el pincipio mocoso,** **en este mundo existen dos tipos de energía, la magia que es la fusión de la energía espiritual de los seres vivos con la energía natural o eternano, esta energía entra constantemente en el cuerpo de los magos dándoles la habilidad de usar la magia, nunca has visto uno porque los magos en su mayoría viven en earth-land y ese continente esta en guerra constante en estos momentos,** **el chakra es la combinación de la energía espiritual con la energía física en las células del cuerpo, fluye por las vías del chakra de los seres humanos, normalmente los humanos solo pueden usar una energía pero el rikudou sennin, mi padre y el padre de los shinobi y los magos podía usar ambas**" dijo kurama mientras naruto se tomaba unos minutos para asimilar todos esto.

Después de unos minutos ashura decidió tomar la palabra.

"Todo empezó hace mas de mil años cuando el hombre no conocía el concepto de magia o de chakra, las guerras se libraban usando solo las armas y la fuerza, pero todo esto cambio cuando una princesa de nombre Kaguya Otsutsuki hizo algo que cambio el mundo para siempre, existía un árbol conocido como **El dios del árbol**, este árbol fue venerado y protegía a los humanos, cada cierto tiempo este árbol daba un fruto que por ley divina no podía ser tocado, pero una guerra que tiño los mares de rojo azoto al mundo, la princesa kaguya en un intento por detener la guerra comió el fruto obteniendo poderes mas allá de lo divino, gobernó el mundo trayendo la paz a este, con su inmenso poder los humanos la llamaban la **Diosa Conejo** y algunos la llamaban **Demonio**, le dio a los humanos el poder de la magia y el chakra, pero sin embargo el dios del árbol se enfureció cuando fue tomado de el su fruto y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo, causo mucha destrucción y muerte, se convirtió en una bestia de 10 colas, el Juubi" dijo ashura mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos.

"¿Existió algo mas poderoso que kurama?" pregunto naruto en shock.

"**Solo te dire que yo soy nada a lado del juubi kid**" dijo kurama con el ceño fruncido.

"La bestia era un ser divino en si mismo, nadie tenia oportunidad contra el excepto dos personas, Hagoromo Otsutsuki y Hamura Otsutsuki, nuestros padre y tio específicamente, los dos hijos de kaguya y los primeros en nacer con la magia y el chakra, ambos pelearon contra el juubi mientras nuestro tio sacrifico su vida para sellar al juubi en nuestro padre" explico ashura y naruto estaba apunto de gritar pero una mirada de indra lo detuvo.

"Con el poder del juubi nuestro padre se convirtió en un verdadero dios cuyo poder era tal que supera con creces al de nosotros" dijo indra mientras naruto se limitaba a asentir. "Con ese poder nuestro padre comenzó a predicar sus enseñanzas por el mundo pero cuando estaba por ver su sueño enfrento a un enemigo invencible, su edad, en esos momentos nosotros ya habíamos nacido, mientras yo creía que la fuerza y el poder eran necesarios para la paz mi hermano creía que el amor era la clave para una paz verdadera" dijo indra dándole una mirada a su hermano el cual asintió.

"Poco antes de morir padre dividió al juubi en 9 partes creando a kurama y a los demás bijuu, al final me nombro como su sucesor, sin embargo indra no tomo esto muy bien y terminamos en una guerra sin sentido que duro generaciones, nuestros descendientes, los uchiha y los senju continuaron esta guerra hasta que dos de nuestras reencarnaciones, madara y hashirama hicieron una alianza formando el sistema ninja actual" explico ashura mientras naruto quedaba confuso.

"¿Reencarnaciones?" pregunto naruto con interés.

"A pesar de haber muerto hace generaciones hemos reencarnado muchas veces y en la mayoría hemos peleado de nuevo, yo soy el primer senju y mi ultima vida fui el shodai hokage, Hashirama Senju" explico ashura mientras naruto lo miraba como si estuviera loco pero kurama asintió diciéndole que no era broma.

"Yo soy el primer uchiha y en mi ultima vida fui madara uchiha, el rival de mi hermano y uno de los fundadores de konoha" explico indra mientras naruto solo podía sentir.

"Un…. Momento…. Ustedes dijeron que eran mis antepasados lo que quiere decir…" murmuro naruto con incredulidad.

"**Asi es kid, mientras que tu padre el yondaime en un descendiente del shodai por formas algo difíciles de explicar kushina era descendiente de madara, en pocas palabras su hija, y antes de que preguntes el no murió, el fingió su muerte y se trasplanto células senju según me explico indra y obtuvo un poder casi divino, protegió a tu madre desde las sombras reunió grandes conocimientos por el mundo lametablemente murió un año antes de que tu nacieras, pero el sello su kekkei genkai de tu madre de forma permanente y de forma de que nadie pudiera heredarlo pero antes de que alguien te pusiera el shiru no saino tu ya tenias demasiado poder y el sello se rompió, mírate nada mas**" dijo kurama mientras sacaba un espejo de solo kami sabe donde, curioso naruto se miro y vio con shock como sus ojos eran rojos con dos tomoe y miro su entorno y a su alrededor los arboles habían crecido.

"Cuando nosotros solucionamos nuestras diferencias y decidimos unir nuestro ideal nuestro padre nos otorgo su poder y reencarnamos en ti, el plan era enseñarte lo que sabíamos pero por esa maldición no pudimos comunicarnos hasta ahora" gruño indra mientras ashura asentía.

"Entonces tengo un nuevo objetivo, no los decepcionare" dijo naruto con convicción.

"**Me alegra de que el pequeño Naru-chan tenga tal determinación, kawai me recuerda a ustedes cuando eran niños**" exclamo una voz cantarina llamando la atención de todos, voltearon hacia la voz y vieron a una mujer de piel blanca, cabello largo y blanco, dos curiosos cuernos en su cabeza, manto blanco y un cuchillo en la boca.

"ABUELA" gritaron indra y ashura abrazados como niñas asustadas y kurama estaba palido como un fantasma.

"**KAGUYA-SAMA**" chillo kurama aterrado.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunto naruto con inocencia.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAA**" chillo la mujer mientras abrazaba a naruto y lo hundía en sus enormes pechos, este no sabia si sentirse en el cielo o en el infierno tomando en cuenta que no podía respirar.

"Abuela creo que necesita aire" dijo ashura con timidez mientras kaguya soltaba al mald… quiero decir rubio.

"Aire aire" exclamo naruto mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"**Jejeje lo siento pero creo que debo presentarme, yo soy kaguya otsutsuki pero tu me conoces mejor como el shinigami**" dijo kaguya con una sonrisa ante la mirada de espanto de naruto.

"El…. Shi….. shi shi…. shinigami" tartamudeo naruto naruto asustado.

"**Asi es, también soy uno de tus antepasados por asi decirlo, pero dejemos eso para después, vengo a proponerte algo Naru-chan**" dijo kaguya mientras todos la miraban con atencion.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto naruto ya después de haber asimilado que estaba frente al shinigami.

"**Desde que naciste eh observado tu vida Naru-chan, debo decir que estoy mus decepcionada de los humanos, no se como diablos un descendiente de alguien tan inteligente como tobirama pudo haber sido tan imbécil, peor aun como la konoha fundada por alguien de corazón puro como el shodai fue capaz de hacer sufrir de esta manera a un niño, insluso Kami y Yami están muy enfurecidos con los humanos, es por eso que te tenemos una propuesta, normalmente los seres humanos tienen prohibido entrar al reino de los dioses a menos que estén muertos pero debido a que tu de cierta forma llevas mi sangre en tus venas se puede hacer una excepción, lo que queremos es básicamente que entrenes en la dimensión del tiempo en mi reino durante los próximos 7 años**" explico shinigami mientras los presentes palidecían ante lo dicho y naruto solo la miraba confundido.

"Pero abuela, no tiene ningún entrenamiento previo, es casi imposible que sobreviva entrenando ahí 7 años" dijo ashura algo asustado.

"Concuerdo con el dobe abuela" exclamo indra mientras kurama también asentía.

"¿Qué es la dimensión del tiempo?" pregunto naruto algo curioso.

(Esto fue sacado en parte de dragonball)

"**Es lo mas cercano al infierno que conocerás kid, es una dimensión especial en la que existen todas las condiciones de clima y de peligro para entrenar, la gravedad es mas pesada, además mientras en el mundo humano pasa 1 dia en esa dimensión pasa 1 año, además de que tu cuerpo no envejecerá mas que 1 dia por cada año en la dimensión, pero el entrenamiento en esa zona es brutal rosando lo inhumano, es un verdadero privilegio poder entrenar ahí, de hecho mi padre y su hermano entrenaron ahí antes de su batalla con el juubi, si entrenas 7 años ahí en el mundo real solo pasaran 7 dias pero como dije antes en tu nivel actual no sobrevivirías, solo un tonto aceptaría**" explico kurama con voz seria.

"¿Si entreno en esa dimensión sere mas fuerte?" pregunto naruto con emoción contenida.

"**Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente y estas bajo la guía de mis nietos y kurama te aseguro que será mas fuerte que el yondaime para cuando termines**" explico kaguya con una sonrisa astuta.

"ACEPTO" grito naruto sin dudarlo.

"Mocoso creo que no escuchaste cuando kurama dijo que podias morir, es una pésima idea en tu nivel actual" dijo indra tratando de convencer a naruto.

"Pero si lo logro podre estar a la altura de mis antepasados, además no soy del tipo de echarme para atras" respondió naruto con convicción.

"Pero…." Trato esta vez de razonar indra pero ashura lo interrumpió.

"No te preocupes tanto, esta muy decidido y con nosotros ahí pocas cosas pueden salir mal" dino ashura mientras indra suspiraba en derrota.

"Entonces aquí vamos" exclamo kaguya antes de chasquear los dedos, todos fueron segados por el brillo de una luz blanca, en el mundo real el cuerpo de naruto junto a sus pergaminos y cosas.

**Konoha**

**Un mes después**

Lo que muchos pensaban era una bendición para la aldea se estaba convirtiendo en la idea mas estúpida de todos los tiempos, konoha no lo había pasado nada bien con el destierro de naruto, el primer dia los civiles estallaron en jubilo y celebraron a mas no poder por haberse deshecho del niño kyuubi, también cantaban alabanzas a sasuke por haber regresado, tsunade y los jefes de clan odiaban estas celebraciones pero al tener el apoyo del consejo civil y los viejos no pudieron hacer mucho, afortunadamente estas pararon cuando el propio daimyo se molesto a mas no poder al ver como konoha celebraba semejante atrocidad, rápidamente multo a los concejales y a los que organizaban estas fiestas con multas millonarias los cuales naturalmente no volvieron a celebrar.

Tsunade sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza mientras miraba las cartas que había recibido hace unos momentos, eran básicamente insultos a konoha y cancelaciones de alianzas de nami no kuni, haru no kuni antes yuki no kuni, takigakure no sato, sunagakure no sato, cha no kuni y algunos otros lugares donde naruto era considerado un héroe, suspiro mientras daba un gran trago a su botella de sake, sabia muy bien que el consejo no tomaría nada bien esto.

"Tsunade-sama" dijo shizune entrando a la oficina sacándola de sus oscuros pensamientos.

"Shizune, reúne al consejo, hay terribles noticias" ordeno tsunade con una expresión sombría.

**Minutos después**

El consejo estaba reunido tal y como tsunade ordeno, los civiles estaban muy tranquilos ya que habían logrado deshacerse de naruto, los ancianos estaban fríos y serios como de costumbre y los jefes de clan estaban con expresiones impasibles, tsunade estaba en el centro de la sala.

"¿A que se debe esta reunión tsunade-sama?" pregunto un civil seriamente.

"Les informo que sus estupideces le han costado muy caro esta vez a konoha" gruño tsunade soltando algo de su instinto asesino que hizo palidecer a todo el consejo.

"A que se refiere hokage-sama" pregunto shibi con voz estoica.

"Suna, Haru, Nami, Cha no kuni y Taki han cancelado sus alianzas con nosotros, también muchos de nuestros clientes han decidido que ya no nos enviaran misiones y comenzaron a enviarlas a suna" gruño tsunade enojada ante la mirada de shock de todos.

"¿Porque?" pregunto mebuki haruno, la madre sakura y líder del consejo civil.

"No es muy obvio, todas esas tierras consideran un héroe a Naruto Uzumaki pero ustedes lo desterraron" dijo hiashi mientras los ancianos y civiles palidecían.

"EL DEMONIO"

"YO SABIA QUE EL ESTABA DETRÁS DE ESTO"

"ENVIEN A LOS ANBU A MATARLO"

"NO, A LA RAIZ"

"DEBEMOS ASESINARLO EL HA HECHIZADO A LOS LIDERES DE ESOS PAISES"

"ESA ESCORIA PAGARA CARO POR METERSE CON NOSOTROS"

Eran los gritos de rabia de los civiles.

"Tsunade debes enviar a un escuadrón anbu para matar al mocoso" gruño homura mientras koharu y danozu asentían.

"Si claro y desatar mas la ira de los otros países" dijo tsume con enojo.

"Problemático pero estoy de acuerdo con tsume-san, enviar asesinos tras naruto seria ridículo solo nos dejaría en peor posición" dijo shikaku.

"En todo caso esta situación es culpa de ustedes" dijo inoichi.

"Estoy de acuerdo con inoichi" dijo chouza con el ceño fruncido.

"PERO TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO" grito koharu enojada.

Los gritos del consejo fueron interrumpidos cuando 4 figuras encapuchadas entraron por la puerta, dos de estatura media baja y dos de alta estatura, todo el consejo se alarmo y los anbu en las sombras se preparaban para atacar, pero el mas alto de todos lanzo varios cuchillos a las paredes y formo una esfera azul en su mano y comenzó a teletransportarse de un lado a otro.

"_Yondaime-sama….._" pensaron todos en shock mientras los encapuchados se quitaban las capuchas revelando a Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki con una bebe de pelo rojo en brazos, dos niños de alrededor de 13 años.

La niña era un joven alta de ojos morados, pelo rubio algo corto y piel blanca.

El chico era un joven de pelo rojo lacio en una cola de caballo, piel blanca, ojos azules.

"Yondaime" murmuro tsunade en shock puro.

"Asi es, yo estoy vivo" fue lo que dijo minato mientras después de asimilar la información los civiles estallaron en jubilo.

"EL YONDAIME"

"ESTA VIVO"

"VIENE A MATAR AL DEMONIO"

"MATE AL DEMONIO HOKAGE-SAMA"

"LARGA VIDA AL YONDAIME"

Eran los gritos de los civiles, pero el lado shinobi los silencio con un brutal instinto asesino.

"¿Cómo es que estas vivo yondaime?" pregunto danzou con rabia contenida.

"Supongo que tengo que explicar todo desde el principio, cuando selle el kyuubi sin que sarutobi lo supiera las cosas fueron muy diferentes a lo que ustedes saben logre evitar que el shinigami tomara mi alma sellando el poder en mis dos hijos menma y kasumi mientras que el alma fue sellada en mi hijo naruto, después dejamos la aldea para entrenar a mis dos hijos mientras naruto quedaba bajo el cuidado de sarutobi, vivimos en un pueblo civil los últimos años y mas tarde nació mito-chan, me tope con jiraiya-sensei hace unos momentos y después de explicarle todo lo sucedido me golpeo, me quito el contrato de los sapos y me dijo que viniera a konoha lo mas rápido posible, que demonios ah pasado" pregunto minato mientras noto que los jefes de clan y tsunade lo miraban con odio puro, los ancianos y civiles estaban prácticamente aterrados.

"Tsunade, donde esta Naru-chan" pregunto kushina inocentemente.

"Es cierto ya me muero por conocer a mi hermano" dijo menma algo emocionado.

"Hermano hay algo que no me gusta aqui" dijo kasumi al ver como los civiles trataban de correr hacia las puertas y escapar pero eran frenados por las sombras de shikaku.

"Naru-cha Naru-cha Naru-chan" balbuceo mito con inocencia infantil.

"Tsunade que demo…"

Minato fue frenado por una poderosa patada de tsunade en las bolas que literalmente provoco que le explotaran.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito minato cayendo al piso.

"Minato/´Papa" gritaron kushina, menma y kasumi.

"QUIEREN SABER LO QUE HA PASADO, LES DIRE LO QUE HA PASADO GRANDISIMOS ANIMALES, NARUTO HA VIVIDO LO QUE SOLO PUEDE SER DESCRITO COMO UN INFIERNO, SARUTOBI-SENSEI YA ERA DEMASIADO VIEJO, LOS PENDEJOS DE LOS ANCIANOS Y CIVILES TENIAN DEMASIADO PODER, DESPRECIADO, GOLPEADO, HUMILLADO Y SOLO ERA LA MEJOR FORMA DE DESCRIBIR SU VIDA PERO EL NO SE RINDIO PERO TODO FUE EN VANO, JIRAIYA, YO MISMA, TSUME, SHIBI, HIASHI, FUGAKU Y MIKOTO, SHIKAKU, INOICHI Y CHOUZA LUCHAMOS POR SU CUSTODIA PERO ENTRE EL ODIO DE LOS CIVILES QUE PENSABAN QUE ERA EL KYUUBI, LA CODICIA DE LOS VIEJO Y LA COBARDIA DE SARUTOBI-SENSEI NO FUE POSIBLE, USTEDES DICEN SER SUS PADRES PERO NO SON MAS QUE BASURA" grito tsunade con odio puro mientras que la familia namikaze-uzumaki lloraba a mas no poder.

El resto del consejo miraba todo sin saber que pensar, danzou ya habia ordenado a su raíz rodearlo para protegerlo a el y a los ancianos del seguro arrebato de furia que ocurriría aquí, los civiles luchaban por escapar de las sombras de shikaku pero era inútil, al final solo mebuki había podido escapar.

Despues de por lo menos una hora de lamentos y un par de explicaciones kushina decidió preguntar lo que llevaba preguntándose un buen rato.

"Tsunade, trae a Naru-chan por favor, soy una madre pésima lo se pero quisiera disculparme aunque se que será inútil datebane" dijo kushina mientras los civiles sudaban frio y los ancianos escapaban en un estallido de velocidad.

"Esos idiotas lo desterraron con ayuda de los viejos" dijo hiashi señalando a los civiles.

"YONDAIME-SAMA ESE NIÑO NO ERA SU HIJO ERA EL DEMONIO"

"NO NOS MATE MEJOR MATE AL KYUUBI"

"TENGA PIEDAD YONDAIME-SAMA"

Eran los gritos de piedad de los civiles pero fueron ignorados y sin remordimiento alguno kushina saco sus cadenas las cuales entraron por el recto de los civiles dándoles una muerte horripilante.

**Reino de los dioses: Dimensión del tiempo**

**Despues de la conversación con kaguya**

Naruto cayo sobre su trasero en el lugar mas perturbador que haya visto en su vida, el cielo era totalmente negro, sin estrellas y con solo una media luna iluminando, era un desierto inmenso de arena y un castillo de proporciones colosales. (Imagínense hueco mundo)

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto naruto al ver el lugar con algo de interés.

"**Este es uno de los niveles de la dimensión del tiempo, Aquí entrenaras durante tu primer año**" dijo kaguya con los hermanos otsutsuki y kurama a su lado.

Naruto noto que sus cosas también estaban a su lado.

"¿Por qué trajiste mis cosas?" pregunto naruto algo intrigado ya que dudaba que necesitara sus provisiones y el dinero aquí.

"**Como dijimos antes kid, jiraiya y tsunade ignoraban por completo que el yondaime y tu madre seguían vivos, esto cuando escaparon no tuvieron ni tiempo de vaciar su casa asi que jiraiya y tsunade te dieron todas las técnicas de tus padres y algunas de ellos mismos**" respondió esta vez kurama.

"Entiendo" fue todo lo que dijo naruto antes de mirar con determinación pura a sus futuros maestros. "Por donde comenzamos" pregunto naruto seriamente.

"**No seas impaciente Naru-chan aun falta un maestro mas**" dijo kaguya con una sonrisa siniestra.

"¿Un maestro mas?" pregunto naruto antes de que el suelo comenzó a temblar y de entre la arena salió la figura de un enorme dragon que era lo mas increíble que habia visto en su vida.

Tenia unos ojos amarillos intimidantes, tenia una rara combinación de colores azul fosforescente, negro y rojo. (Imaginen al dragon fotonico de ojos galácticos de yu gi oh)

Naruto casi moja los pantalones al ver a la enorme bestia de leyenda frente a el, pero teniendo a un zorro gigante de 9 colas en el estomago pocas cosas podían impresionarlo.

"**Que deseas kaguya-sama, para que me has llamado**" pregunto el dragon con una voz espeluznante.

"**Ryuzaki-kun, te presento a tu nuevo discípulo**" presento kaguya señalando a naruto.

"NANII" gritaron naruto y el dragon al unisonó.

**Esta historia continuara….**

**Asi termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, el primer capitulo se parece mucho a renacer divino ya lo se pero tendrá varias diferencias, espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios y criticas serán apreciados, también les recomiendo el primer capitulo de Naruto Namikaze: El hombre que quiso ser dios.**

**Próximo Capitulo: 7 años en el infierno, adiós a naruto uzumaki, hola a naruto otsutsuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NUEVO RETO**

**No soy dueño de naruto, bleach ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones de naruto namikaze: el hombre que quiso ser dios.**

**Abra algunos elementos del mundo moderno como luz eléctrica, televisión y cosas por el estilo.**

**El harem final constara de alrededor d chicas pero no significa que naruto no tendrá un par de aventurillas por ahí pero nada serio.**

**Ya tengo una parte del harem decidido: Femkyuubi, Femsasuke, Kyoka Suigetsu, Mirajane, estoy considerando agregar a nami de one piece pero todavía no es seguro, me cruzo la idea de usar a la hermana de naruto para este harem pero aun no me decido, acepto sugerencias pero no quiero que sea excesivo.**

**La mayoría de los fics critican a sasuke pero yo haré una pequeña excepción en este caso, de mis fics actuales la luz de los olvidados y ryu otsutsuki critican mucho a sasuke pero este será diferente, será sasuke bueno.**

**No usare los atuendos de bleach ya que exceptuando la ropa de zangetsu o ahora conocido como la versión joven de juha bach casi no me gustan mucho sus kimonos de los shinigami.**

**Tambien aclaro que ya tome la decisión de que será un crossover de uno animes y usare a los personajes de algunos otros animes como fairy tail, bleach y otros mas.**

**Aclaro que no usare a erza como pareja de naruto en el fic pero si tendrá sus apariciones, traeré a jellal, kenpachi, byakuya, ¿Por qué no? A alucard de hellsing, infierno ya que estoy en esto a Roronoa Zoro, kenshin, Ace y muchos otros mas incluyendo a uno de mis favoritos Shirohige.**

**En cuanto a mi fic de Naruto Otsutsuki les aclaro a los que pensaron que era de naruto cambiando su nombre por ryu no es asi, la historia habla sobre el hijo de naruto.**

**Fin de las aclaraciones**

**Mientras pensaba en como escribir el siguiente capitulo de ryu no arashi se me ocurrió que para hacer la espera menos tensa lanzar otro de mis retos. **

**El primero es uno lanzado con anterioridad pero que según yo iba a escribir yo mismo pero decidí mejor lanzarlo como reto, es ni mas ni menos que Namikaze Boss, los detalles están en mi perfil, originalmente iba a basarme en los carteles mexicanos para escribirlo pero lo dejo a criterio del que lo acepte.**

**Mi siguiente reto es uno que decidi llamar ****Fairy tail 2.0 ****es un reto algo inusual pero interesante desde mi punto de vista, trata sobre el mundo miles de años después del canon de fairy tail, earth-land es un continente perdido, naruto crece siendo ignorado por sus padres y sale de konoha en un viaje por el mundo siendo un niño, por azares del destino llega a earth-land y se encuentra con la desierta ciudad de magnolia y el lugar donde solia estar fairy tail, los espiritus de los magos siguen ahí y naruto decide recrear fairy tail.**

**El tercer reto es algo inusual ya que no soy muy fan de una de las series que tengo en mente pero si eh visto las películas, es un crossover entre Bleach y Harry Potter, trata sobre un ichigo ya adulto casado con rukia o orihime, la pareja queda a su criterio que durante un viaje a Inglaterra encuentra a un Harry todo golpeado por los dursley o como se escriba, al sentir su enorme energía espiritual decide llevarlo bajo su guía. **

**El ultimo reto pero no el menos importante lo eh llamado ****El as de crime sorciere ****que es básicamente de un naruto al borde de la muerte es encontrado por jellal, en lo personal pienso que jellal seria el maestro perfecto para naruto, los que leen el manga y han visto su técnica Sema con la que venció al oración 6 estaran de acuerdo conmigo que jellal es uno de los magos mas fuertes de la historia.**

**Esos serian todos mis retos a los que les interesen contáctenme por PM y les dare detalles sobre ellos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryu Otsutsuki: La historia perdida de Naruto Otsutsuki**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Los poderes de naruto son los mismo que en mis otros fics asi que no tiene sentido de narrar todo su entrenamiento pero lo ire explicando en flashback.**

**La mayoria de los fics de naruto ignorado ponen a los hermanos de naruto como malos o cosas por el estilo pero en este fic no será asi.**

**Si mis cálculos no fallan naruto fue desterrado un año después de la desaparición de los dragones.**

**Edades de los personajes de fairy tail y naruto en el canon.**

**Erza= 19 años**

**Naruto= 19 años**

**Natsu= 16 años**

**Gray= 18 años**

**Laxus= 23 años**

**Jellal= 19 años**

**Ultear= 23 años**

**Mirajane= 20 años**

**Elfman= 18 años**

**Lissana= 16 años**

**Lucy= 17 años**

**Gajeel= 19 años**

**Juvia= 18 años**

**Wendy= 12 años**

**También tendrá el fic otro time skip y parte de la historia de naruto no la revelare mas que en flashback ya que el nombre del fic ya no tendría sentido.**

**Lo hare un poco corto el capitulo para pasar rápidamente a la vida de ryu (Oc) pero revelare la vida de naruto en flashbacks.**

**Capitulo 2: 7 años en el infierno, adiós Naruto Uzumaki, hola Naruto Otsutsuki.**

Naruto miraba con incredulidad a kaguya, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, como diablos esperaba que un dragon le enseñara algo, le sorprendió que el dragon pudiera hablar pero de nuevo tuvo que resistir el hecho de palmearse la frente, después de todo tenia un zorro que habla sellado en su estomago todo era posible.

Por un lado Ryuzaki miraba analíticamente al niño frente a el, la mirada del chico reflejaba dolor y tristeza, era la mirada de alguien que habia sufrido mucho pero también estaba cargada de coraje y determinación, también podía sentir el enorme poder que tenia pero este era muy salvaje y descontrolado, evidentemente necesitaba aprender a controlarlo.

"**¿Quién es el chico kaguya-sama?**" pregunto ryuzaki rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado en el lugar.

"**El es Naruto Uzu…..**" kaguya fue interrumpida por naruto que tenia una mirada fría en su rostro.

"Naruto Uzumaki es el nombre de alguien que fue abandonado y cuya identidad fue oculto, además me rehusó a llevar el apellido de esa mujer que me abandono, mucho menos usare el de esa basura que desgracio mi vida por confiar ciegamente en esas personas" exclamo naruto con voz glacial ante la mirada de asombro de todos y de interés de ryuzaki. "De ahora en adelante soy Naruto Otsutsuki" exclamo naruto ante la mirada de orgullo de kaguya y sus nietos y la de diversión de kurama.

"**Como decía el es Naruto Otsutsuki**" dijo kaguya antes de explicarle toda la situación a ryuzaki el cual después de escuchar estaba mas que furioso, el normalmente respeta a los humanos pero lo que habia escuchado era abominable, la temperatura del lugar descendió peligrosamente y sin previo aviso ryuzaki lanzo un rugido al cielo que era de una energía blanca con rayos negros rodeándola, después de calmarse miro fijamente a naruto.

"**Despues de lo que eh escuchado te has ganado mi respeto mocoso, cualquiera en tu situación habría caído en la maldad, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Ryuzaki, el dragon de la tempestad, si tu aceptas te convertiré en el dragonslayer mas fuerte**" exclamo ryuzaki con determinación ganando el interés de naruto.

"¿Dragonslayer? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto naruto genuinamente curioso.

"**Permíteme explicártelo kid, dragonslayer es una magia que permite al usuario controlar cierto elemento al punto de poder devorarlo para restaurar tus energias, solo puede ser enseñada por dragones hasta donde yo se**" explico kurama mientras naruto babeaba ante la idea de tener algo como eso.

"¿Qué elemento usas tu ryuzaki-sensei?" pregunto naruto genuinamente curioso mientras kurama lo miraba con incredulidad por la educación, parece que la ruptura de la maldición lo hizo mas inteligente y mas consciente.

"**Mi elemento es la tempestad, es básicamente las combinaciones de los elementos Agua, Rayo y Viento, los tres juntos pueden usar los rayos que use hace un momento, también permiten combinar el agua y viento para usar hielo, la magia a diferencia del chakra puedes usar mas de un elemento mientras tengas el potencial para aprenderlo pero no tiene las utilidades de caminar sobre los arboles como el chakra**" explico ryuzaki mientras naruto asentía.

"**En ese caso yo me voy, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer**" dijo kaguya con tristeza antes de poner una risa maliciosa. "**Chicos, Naru-chan tiene mucho entrenamiento por hacer para poder estar al nivel de los guerreros poderosos asi que entrénenlo lo mejor posible**" exclamo kaguya con una mueca espeluznante antes de desaparecer.

"No te preocupes abuela, lo entrenaremos muy bien" dijo ashura con una mirada psicópata completamente opuesto a su norma amabilidad.

"_Estoy jodido_" fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras miraba las auras siniestras de sus profesores.

**7 años después**

Naruto suspiro mientras estaba frente a sus profesores, los últimos 7 años solo podían ser descritos como el infierno viviente. Durante los últimos 7 años indra y ashura se habían encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabían, habiendo reencarnado en múltiples conocimientos del mundo, sobre todo indra ya que en su ultima reencarnación que fue la de su abuelo obtuvo una gran cantidad de conocimientos, tanto de magia como de chakra. Las mas útiles eran el sello mágico, la luz y la oscuridad, una magia llamada energy-make que permitia controlar la energía y usar sus kekkei genkai con poder mágico, ashura también le habia enseñado muchas cosas la mas útil fue el senjutsu, en cuanto a las artes ninja solo podía ser descrito como un monstruo con una gran gama de técnicas de clase S e incluso de SS.

Kurama y Ryuzaki no le habían tenido piedad, kurama le habia enseñado a usar llamas de oro que el llamo demonslayer y a usar su poder, ryuzaki le enseño todo sobre la dragonslayer la cual era simplemente increíble.

También había dominado las técnicas de sus padres, de jiraiya y de tsunade a un nivel superior, le sorprendió que su figura de una abuela le habia dado el **Reika no jutsu**, la técnica de su difunto amante Dan kato, la cual habia dominado a un nivel aterrador.

Aunque aun le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a hashirama y a su abuela podía decir con orgullo que era mas poderoso que su padre y el sandaime en su juventud.

Su apariencia habia cambiado considerablemente, ahora que tenia su verdadero potencial abierto, sus marcas de bigotes habían desaparecido, su piel era mas pálida como la de un uchiha, su cuerpo ya no era flaco y desnutrido, era lo que las mujeres describían como un kami hecho en la tierra, músculos marcados pero no exagerados, su cabello había crecido un poco ahora dos flequillos enmarcaban su rostro y caía un poco sobre su rostro, era por decirlo asi una versión mas salvaje y varonil de su padre, su altura también habia cambiado, ahora era mas alto que sasuke. Sus ropas solo eran los pantalones destrozados de su mono naranja y sus sandalias ninja.

Ahora estaba frente a sus senseis durante los últimos 7 años que lo miraban con orgullo, kaguya también estaba ahí.

"Debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti naruto, has superado todas nuestras expectativas durante los últimos 7 años, si sigues entrenando en poco tiempo serás tan fuerte como lo éramos en nuestra ultima vida" dijo indra con orgullo en su voz.

"Se los debo todo a ustedes, Kaguya-sama, Ashura-sensei, Indra-sensei, kurama, ryuzaki-sensei" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"**No hay de que mocoso, has sido un buen estudiante**" dijo ryuzaki muy orgulloso.

"Lo mismo digo naruto" dijo ashura.

"**Después de todo es mi jinchuriki**" dijo kurama con arrogancia.

"**Naru-chan ya es hora de que regreses al mundo humano, indra, ashura ya saben que hacer**" dijo kaguya mientras los mencionados asentían y se transformaban en dos esferas de poder, una blanca y una negra.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" grito naruto al sentir que ambos entraban en su cuerpo. "¿Qué sucede?" grito naruto hablando con dificultad.

"Ya no tenemos nada que enseñarte naruto, es el momento de que volvamos a ser uno solo" dijo la voz de ashura en su cabeza.

"Antes te dijimos que tu eras nuestra reencarnación, ahora somos parte de ti naruto" respondió la voz de indra.

El dolor dejo de sentirse mientras naruto caía de rodillas respirando con dificultad, dos tatuajes de la luna y el sol se formaron en las palmas de sus manos, después de unos minutos se puso de pie y susurro dos cosas.

"Gracias chicos….." murmuro antes de que kaguya chasqueo los dedos y naruto desapareció junto con kurama regresando al mundo real.

"**¿Crees que estará bien?**" pregunto ryuzaki algo preocupado.

"**Claro que lo estarán, podrá ser el mas grande cabeza hueca con el que me eh topado pero tiene la determinación que puede mover montañas**" dijo kaguya con una sonrisa.

**Mundo humano**

**Hi no kuni**

Naruto despertó mientras se sobaba la cabeza, miro a su alrededor y noto que la destrucción que habia causado aun seguía, pasaron 7 años pero aquí solo habían pasado 7 dias, se miro a si mismo y vio con fascinación que sus ropas habían cambiado, ahora llevaba unos pantalones negro y una botas de combate negras, una playera blanca y encima una sudadera roja semi abierta con capucha.

"Hmm sin duda esto es obra de kaguya-sama" murmuro naruto para si mismo mientras estiraba sus músculos.

"**Por lo menos ya no tienes que usar esas monstruosidades que prácticamente gritan matame**" dijo kurama en su mente con un gruñido.

"_No puedes culparme tomando en cuenta de que tenia mi intelecto sellado_" gruño naruto mientras el zorro solo se reía.

Naruto miro hacia un lado y vio que estaban también sus cosas y pergaminos, tomo el pergamino con el dinero y activo su sharingan mandando sus cosas a la dimensión de bolsillo, durante su entrenamiento había despertado su ems y entre las habilidades que poseía estaba el kamui, el cual podía usar sin activar el ems.

"**Que haremos ahora kid**" pregunto kurama algo curioso.

"_Cuando lleguen mis __**padres **__a konoha y se enteren de lo sucedido no dudes que trataran de encontrarme y llegar a mi lado bueno, sin contar que personas como sasuke u otros ninjas de konoha querrán buscarme y matarme, buscare las bases del abuelo que indra-sensei me dijo, tomaremos todo y nos iremos del continente_" dijo naruto mientras kurama asentía, era una decisión muy lógica.

"**Pero primero tenemos que salir del país lo mas rápido posible**" dijo kurama con seriedad.

Una armadura blanca de energía con rayos negros envolvió a naruto y a una velocidad comparable con el hiraishin naruto comenzó a correr hacia las fronteras del país del fuego, no paro en ningún momento mas que para comer ramen en un pueblo fronterizo, si bien su inteligencia y personalidad se habían vuelto mas tranquilas aun conservaba algunas de sus tendencias, el ramen era una de ellas.

**Konoha no sato**

**1 semana después de la llegada de la familia namikaze**

Ha pasado una semana desde el retorno de la familia namikaze a konoha, las cosas para la aldea no habían ido nada bien, después de la masacre del consejo civil y que minato hubiera calmado a su esposa para no ir en otra matanza los ancianos habían seleccionado un nuevo consejo civil con mebuki siendo el único sobreviviente del anterior, dos días después de su llegada y que minato tuviera que retomar el puesto de hokage se convoco a una reunión a todo el pueblo, todos quedaron en shock al enterarse que el yondaime hokage vivía, aun mas que tenia esposa y tres hijos, todo el pueblo estallo en jubilo pero ese jubilo se convirtió en pánico cuando se enteraron de que el demonio al que tanto habían torturado era ni mas ni menos que el primogénito de su héroe, la mayoria se negó a creerlo y una vez mas después de que minato y jiraiya que habia regresado al pueblo después de calmar su coraje tuvieran que contener a una furiosa kushina de asesinar a los civiles y algunos ninjas la mayoría del pueblo trato de lavarse las manos, muchos alegaron que el niño merecía el trato recibido por las muertes que causo, algunos concejales del nuevo concejo sugirieron traerlo de vuelta y casarlo con sus hijas para que el niño perdonara al pueblo y aunque a minato siendo demasiado crédulo le pareció buen plan kushina y tsunade derrumbaron la idea rápidamente entendiendo las verdaderas intenciones del consejo.

Por si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor las relaciones entre los novatos eran un poco tensas, cuando se integraron menma y kasumi algunos de ellos eran algo desconfiados a ellos pero comprendían que no eran culpables de nada asi que al final los aceptaron, pero la relación entre los hermanos con los miembros restantes del equipo 7 eran algo tensas, menma y sasuke se odiaban casi a muerte ya que este lo culpaba del destierro de su hermano, mientras sasuke odiaba a menma por ser hermano del **dobe **que lo derroto.

Sakura era literalmente casi asesinada por kasumi cuando esta hablo mal de naruto pero fue detenida por kakashi el cual increíblemente estaba mucho mas tranquilo y serio ya que aun estaba en depresión y culpabilidad por las cosas que le hizo a naruto, el regaño legendario que le dio kushina y su sensei no ayudo mucho.

Minato y Kushina habían estado muy mal y minato prácticamente movilizo a todos los anbu para buscar a naruto pero ya habia pasado mucho tiempo y no tenían pista alguna, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, no tenían ni tiempo para estar en depresión ya que konoha no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

Las alianzas que naruto gano para konoha que se supone debían llevar a la aldea a una nueva época de oro lejos de ayudarlos comenzaban a perjudicarlos ya que no les cayo muy en gracia saber que los padres de su héroe seguían vivos y que lo habían abandonado, suna estaba creciendo enormemente ya que muchos de los clientes que perdió konoha fueron con ellos.

Pero habia un problema que posiblemente preocupaba mas a la familia namikaze, a los sannin y al consejo, la organización Akatsuki, jiraiya estaba muy preocupado por dicha organización ya que aunque sus fuentes le habían informado que no actuarían hasta dentro de otros 5 años a lo mucho le preocupaba que capturaran a naruto ahora que estaba por su cuenta y no tenia el respaldo de algún pueblo shinobi, pero por un lado ya no tenia a los concejales limitándolo y tenia el conocimiento suficiente en sus manos y el tiempo suficiente para entrenar asi que de cierta forma esto lo mantenía tranquilo.

Por un lado minato y kushina no estaban escatimando en recursos para encontrar a naruto pero simplemente no habia pista alguna.

**Nami no kuni**

**En la actualidad**

Naruto suspiro mientras caminaba por el puente que llevaba su nombre, le habia tomado todo un mes revisar todas y cada una de las bases de su abuelo, era sorprendente lo bien escondidas que estaban tomando en cuenta que el continente estaba repleto de ellas y además que muchas llevaban ahí desde las primeras guerras ninja, la primera en visitar estaba en uzushiogakure donde su abuelo tenia almacenada toda su fortuna y los pergaminos y técnicas del clan uzumaki donde incluso habia sello mágico, cosa que se supone no hay en el continente shinobi, todos estaban sellados y sin abrir ya sea por respeto por cualquier otra cosa, gracias a su sangre uzumaki pudo abrirlos sin problema alguno, durante su viaje habia ido leyendo los pergaminos y no podía dejar de estar asombrado por el conocimiento de los sellos que tenia su clan, incluso habia mucho material del espacio tiempo en el cual estaba basado el hiraishin , ya estaba haciendo planes para mejorar la técnica con eso.

Tambien habia encontrado muchas armas pero la que mas le habia llamado la atención era el gunbai de su abuelo y barias guadañas que tenia ahí.

Después de haber revisado todas las bases y tomar todo el arsenal que seria usado en su entrenamiento rápidamente se dirigió hacia nami no kuni para tomar un barco fuera del continente.

En el camino había escuchado rumores interesantes sobre konoha y que sus padres seguían con vida, a pesar de haber madurado mucho en los últimos 7 años seguía siendo un niño de 13 años y no podía evitar sentir algo de resentimiento al pensar en el hecho de que sus padres lo abandonaron siendo un bebe y lo dejaron a merced de los lobos que hicieron su niñez una pesadilla que incluso hoy en dia todavía le daba una que otra mala noche de sueño, alejo rápidamente los pensamientos negativos de su mente, no quería arruinar la emoción que sentía en estos momentos.

Había escuchado mucho sobre el continente de earth-land por boca de sus senseis y francamente le intrigaba ese lugar, por lo que sabia su tecnología y civilización eran mucho mas avanzadas que las de las naciones elementales, al punto de que independientemente a los gremios oscuros llevaba años sin entrar en guerras por motivos estúpidos, cosa que le atraía, después de todo habia escuchado muchas historias de guerra de sus senseis y el mismo habia visto una milésima parte de lo cruel que podía ser el mundo shinobi en el poco tiempo que fue genin, Zabuza, Haku, Gato, la invasión a konoha, Koyuki y Sasuke, el mismo y las cosas que habia visto en el ultimo mes, la mayoría fueron por motivos idiotas en su opinión, el punto es que por las historias que habia escuchado de earth-land le interesaba ir ahí.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando finalmente llego a la ciudad, llevaba su capucha de su sudadera para evitar ser reconocido, realmente que sus marcas en las mejillas hayan desaparecido fue muy útil.

Camino durante un rato considerable hasta que finalmente llego a la casa de tazuna la cual seguía siendo exactamente igual a diferencia de el resto de la ciudad que se veía en mucho mejor estado que la ultima vez que vino.

Solto un pesado suspiro antes de tocar la puerta, escucho los pasos de alguien dirigirse a la puerta, esta fue abierta y fue recibido por tazuna.

"¿Quién eres muchacho? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto tazuna con su actitud irrespetuosa que recordaba.

Naruto soltó una risa algo divertida.

"Que no me recuerdas viejo borracho, me siento muy herido" exclamo naruto con dolor fingido quitándose la capucha.

Tazuna quedo helado al reconocer a esa persona, era mucho mas alto y se veía en mejor estado, estaba mas palido y su rostro era mas adolescente y no el de un niño, además su pelo habia crecido bastante pero recordaría esos ojos donde fuera.

"¿Naruto eres tu?" pregunto tazuna muy sorprendido.

"Claro que soy yo viejo quien mas datebayo" exclamo naruto mientras tazuna sonreía.

"Naruto muchacho pasa" exclamo tazuna emocionado mientras naruto asentía y entraba. "Tsunami, Inari miren a quien tenemos aquí" grito tazuna mientras los mencionados bajaban.

"Papa que ocu….." iba a decir tsunami pero se detuvo cuando vio en compañía de quien venia tazuna, igual inari quedo sorprendido.

"Naruto/Nii-san" gritaron ambos mientras abrazaban a naruto.

Después de superar ese momento efusivo la familia de tazuna invito a naruto a comer a lo cual acepto con mucho gusto, todavía algo sorprendidos por los cambios en su apariencia.

"Naruto que te paso, te vez un poco diferente que antes" pregunto tsunami curiosa, durante la misión del equipo 7 ella curo sus heridas después de los entrenamientos y recordaba bien lo horrorizada que quedo cuando vio todas las cicatrices que tenia en el cuerpo y su evidente estado de desnutrición, incluso vio una ya casi inexistente quemadura que decía KYUUBI en su espalda, pero su apariencia actual era la de un joven muy sano y porque negarlo bastante guapo.

"Si se lo explicara no me lo creería jeje solo digamos que eh entrenado mucho" dijo naruto con una risa algo nerviosa.

"Como sea, escuchamos lo de tu destierro, de verdad lo siento gaki, yo y otras naciones hemos cortado negocios con konoha" dijo tazuna con una mirada triste.

"No importa ya no tiene sentido hablar de eso" dijo naruto con algo de nostalgia. "En realidad necesito un favor viejo si no es mucha molestia" pidió naruto algo timido.

"Chico después de haberle regresado a este pueblo la esperanza puedes pedirnos lo que sea" dijo tazuna con alegría.

"Necesito un barco resistente, planeo dejar el continente" dijo naruto con seriedad ante el shock de todos.

"Nauto-nii estas seguro de eso, no has escuchado las historias de ese lugar, hay rumores de que hay monstruos en el mar y criaturas raras" dijo inari algo asustado.

"Tengo que ir a ese lugar" fue lo que dijo naruto simplemente.

"Puedo conseguirte el barco pero tomara hasta mañana preparar todo" dijo tazuna mientras naruto solo asentía.

"En ese caso regreso en un rato, tengo que visitar un lugar" dijo naruto mientras salía de la casa.

Camino por el pueblo con las manos en los bolsillos, no podía dejar de sentirse impresionado por el progreso económico de nami no kuni, parecía como si los días en los que gato tuvo el control no eran mas que una terrible pesadilla, finalmente llego al lugar que tenia pensado visitar antes de irse, miro las dos tumbas frente a el con una expresión impasible.

"Ha pasado un tiempo eh, Zabuza, Haku" murmuro naruto a la nada mientras se arrodillaba ante las tumbas y colocaba sus manos en el piso, varias flores de distintos colores brotaron alrededor de las respectivas tumbas. "Sabes algo zabuza parece que después de todo no somos tan diferentes, tu no cumpliste tu sueño de matar a yagura, detener la guerra de kiri y convertirte en mizukage, yo no logre convertirme en hokage, pensándolo bien nunca tuvo sentido, esas personas nunca me apreciaron y solo me veian como su chivo expiatorio, no se lo que valla pasar conmigo ahora, pero de cierta forma tu me enseñaste lo que es el mundo shinobi y me ayudaste a encontrar mi camino, gracias por todo" murmuro naruto con algo de tristeza antes de mirar a la tumba de haku.

"Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras situaciones sin duda tu y yo hubiéramos sido amigos haku, ambos queríamos proteger a nuestras preciosas personas pero tu llevaste una existencia casi tan mala como la mía, adiós viejo amigo (a)" dijo naruto mientras una flor de hielo se formo en su mano y la dejo en la tumba de haku, lo medito por unos minutos y decidió tomar la espada de zabuza, se quedo ahí unos minutos mas antes de regresar a la casa de tazuna.

**Earth-Land**

**3 semanas después**

**Monte Hakobe**

Actualmente vemos a un naruto durmiendo en una cueva de hielo sobre un pequeño colchón y sin ningún abrigo que no sea su sudadera, con un gruñido de irritación se levanto al sentir el molesto frio entrar a la cueva, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que llego al continente después de una semana de navegar por el mar donde descubrió a su mas mortal enemigo, los transportes, de no ser por el poder curativo de kurama no habría sobrevivido en el mar, no podía dejar de estar sorprendido por las cosas que había visto en las ultimas dos semanas, tenia que aceptarlo, muchas de las ciudades en earth-land tenían mejor arquitectura que en las naciones elementales, también habia aprendido mucho sobre los gremios y cosas por el estilo, actualmente estaba en el monte hakobe ya que era el lugar perfecto para entrenar con sus técnicas de hielo.

"Odio las mañanas" gruño naruto para si mismo mientras se levantaba de su cama improvisada, usando agua generada con el suiton ninjutsu se enjuago el cuerpo a falta de regaderas o baños por aquí y realizar todos sus cuidados de higiene saco de su mochila unos cuencos de ramen instantáneo, puso a hervir un pocillo de agua en su fogata y la sirvió en su tazón.

"**Me sorprende que con todo lo que has cambiado en los últimos años aun sigas con esa adicción al ramen, además de que mañana estas hablando, ya falta poco para que oscurezca pero tu dormiste de mas porque como siempre te excediste en el entrenamiento**" gruño kurama en su cabeza.

"_Ramen es y seguirá siendo el alimento de los dioses eso nunca cambiara_" respondió naruto con un puchero mientras el bijuu solo podía suspirar ante las payasadas de su contenedor.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente el ramen estaba listo, estaba apunto de comenzar a devorar cuando sintió varias presencias en las cercanías, 5 de ellas no eran humanas y la ultima se sentía muy débil.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Erza Scarlet no estaba teniendo un buen día, era todo lo contrario a un buen dia, primero que nada empezó con su rutina de ir al gremio para tomar un trabajo, pero sus amigos aparentemente tenían otros planes, primero que nada las ya típicas peleas entre natsu y gray, ella como siempre los detuvo golpeándolos a una pulgada de su vida, después de ese episodio estaba dispuesta a tomar un trabajo para completar el alquiler de su apartamento en fairy hills pero parecía que su rival mirajane tenia otros planes y decidió desafiarla a una pelea, si hubiera sido natsu o cualquier otra persona pudo haberse negado o noquearlo en el caso de natsu pero siendo mirajane no podía darse ese lujo, no habia forma en que ella le diera a mira la mas mínima esperanza de sentirse mejor que ella.

Al final la pelea se salió un poco de control y después de casi ser castigadas por el maestro makarov finalmente había podido tomar un trabajo, el trabajo no parecía tan difícil, solo tenia que derrotar a un grupo de monstruos menores que rondaban las cercanías de algunos pueblos pequeños, no era por presumir pero en palabras de makarov al igual que mirajane ella era un potencial clas la tierna edad de 13 años ya era una maga de un nivel considerable, pero lamentablemente el dia parecia estar ensañada con ella, ¿La razón? Muy simple primero que nada tuvo que irse caminando ya que habia ocurrido una descompostura en la estación, después para su desgracia llovió y quedo toda empapada, por si fuera poco la información de la misión estaba errónea y los monstruos fueron mucho mas fuertes de lo esperado.

Finalmente pudo derrotarlos pero habia quedado muy débil y algo herida pero lo suficientemente sana para caminar, después de cobrar la recompensa decidió tomar un atajo hacia magnolia por el monte hakobe ya que quería llegar ese mismo día pero una vez al destino ya le habia gustado agarrarla de su juguete, durante el trayecto se habia topado con un grupo numeroso de volcans y aunque en situaciones normales podría haberlos derrotado en esos momentos se encontraba muy débil para pelear, esto nos lleva a su situación actual, habia podido derrotar a uno pero aun quedaban 5 y ya no tenia las fuerzas para seguir.

"Hahahaha debo admitir que llegaste lejos mocosa pero este es tu fin" gruño uno de los volcans con voz que lo hacia parecer simplemente estúpido.

"Malditos" murmuro erza respirando con pesadez, el sudor mezclado con su sangre corría por su frente, su armadura estaba destrozada, su camisa estaba hecha jirones en algunas partes y su pañoleta del cuello estaba rota, tenia una espada en las manos la cual sujetaba con fuerza.

Ambas partes eran inconscientes de la persona que los observaba desde las sombras, naruto miraba con interés la situación, no eran los volcán, no era la pelea ni nada de esas cosas las que habían llamado su atención, lo que realmente llamo su curiosidad fue la chica que estaba peleando contra los volcán, no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por esta persona, en sus tiempos de imbécil el pensaba que sakura era la chica mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida, no sabia mucho sobre el tema puesto que su educación en ciertos campos fue nula y el hecho de que la mayoría de las niñas de su edad excepto hinata lo veían como un apestado hacían que el conociera poco tirando a nada sobre las mujeres, incluso con la educación acelerada que le dieron indra y ashura una vida de abandonos no podía ser compensada en 7 años, pero pese a eso al menos para el esa chica era la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida.

"MUERE" gritaron los volcán sacando de sus pensamientos a naruto lanzándose al mismo tiempo contra erza la cual solo cerro los ojos esperando el fin.

Naruto sin perder el tiempo tomo el cuchillo decapitador de su espalda concentro magia tormenta en su cuerpo y la espada y a velocidad inhumana apareció frente a los volcans y lanzo un corte de energía que golpeo a las 5 bestias.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaron de dolor los volcans mientras chocaban contra el piso cubierto de nieve.

Erza abrió los ojos mientras miraba a su salvador y sintió que su rostro se ponía del mismo color que su cabello, era un joven de su misma edad, era alto de pelo rubio en punta mas largo y salvaje que el de natsu, piel palida, su sudadera hacia notar su ya considerable cuerpo musculoso para un chico de 13 años, tenia un ojos azules con una mirada gélida que la hizo estremecerse, en su mano derecha sostenía una gigantesca espada que cargaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

"_Wow… se ve tan cool_" pensó erza algo ruborizada antes de recuperar su rostro estoico, podía ser el miembro mas estricto del gremio pero no era de palo, sabia cuando un hombre era atractivo y este chico era muy atractivo, afortunadamente fue capaz de ocultar su rubor, tenia una reputación que mantener.

"Maldito mocoso quien demonios eres" grito uno de los monstruos levantándose con dificultad.

"Su verdugo" respondió naruto con voz gélida antes de aparecer frente al volcán y y colocar su espada en su cuello. "Lárguense de aquí si no quieren que los envie al infierno basuras" ordeno naruto mientras el volcán tenia una cara de terror y salía corriendo junto a los demás.

Naruto soltó un suspiro mientras miraba como los volcán escapaban antes de mirar a erza, tuvo que evitar sentir estremecerse ante su miraba, no porque fuera intimidante ni nada por el estilo, sino porque la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto, la veía en si mismo todas las mañanas en su reflejo, esa mirada de alguien que habia experimentado el odio, el dolor, las tristezas y la tragedia, detestaba esa mirada ya que le recordaba su oscuro pasado pero también lo hacia sentir extraño encontrar a alguien que pasara por problemas parecidos a los suyos.

"Gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, maga de fairy tail" se presento erza rompiendo el silencio tratando de ponerse de pie pero fallando.

"No hay de que, mi nombre es Naruto Otsutsuki, es un placer" respondió naruto con su típica enorme sonrisa mientras al ver la situación de erza la levanto en brazos.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" chillo erza al sentir que era levantada por naruto.

"Ayudándote, es muy obvio que no puedes ponerte de pie" respondió naruto mientras erza gruñía ya que no le gustaba sentirse débil pero asentía.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cueva de naruto, erza miro con interés el lugar ya que era obvio que llevaba quedándose un buen rato ahí.

"¿Vives aqui?" pregunto erza bastante curiosa mientras naruto la dejaba en el colchón donde habia dormido.

"No, solo me quedo aquí por un tiempo mientras entrenaba por aquí, y tu que hacias por aqui" pregunto naruto igual de curioso.

"Venia de un trabajo de regreso a mi gremio pero no eh tenido un buen dia" gruño erza lo ultimo con evidente furia.

"Entiendo" murmuro naruto mientras sacaba de su mochila un botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzaba a curar las heridas de erza.

Después de curar sus heridas naruto se disponía a comer pero recordó que tenia una invitada asi que saco de su mochila otro cuenco de ramen.

"Quieres" pregunto naruto preparando otro ramen.

Erza estaba apunto de negarse pero su estomago expreso su opinión soltando un gruñido.

"Creo que eso es un si….." murmuro naruto soltando una risa mientras erza solo desviaba la mirada avergonzada.

"Y porque no me hablas un poco de ti" pregunto erza tratando de hacer conversación pero naruto solo hizo una mueca.

"Tienes esa mirada" respondió naruto algo cabizbajo.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto erza confundida.

"Esa mirada que refleja dolor, tristeza y la que pertenece a alguien que ah sufrido mucho" respondió naruto con tristeza.

Erza quedo estática ante su respuesta, francamente no esperaba eso, una persona que apenas llevaba unos minutos de conocer fue capaz de ver a través de ella.

"Y TU QUE SABES, NO SABES LO QUE EH SUFRIDO, POR TODO LO QUE EH PASADO" grito erza fuera de si, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado ni mucho menos que un desconocido se lo recordara.

Para su sorpresa naruto soltó una risa irónica.

"Si claro, no se nada de lo que es sufrir, me llamaron demonio a las pocas horas de venir al mundo, me echaron del orfanato a los 3 años, fui golpeado y torturado desde los 4, todo mi pueblo natal me repudiaba y me odio, renegó de mi existencia, mi mejor amigo casi me mata y mi equipo me dio la espalda, la persona que veía como mi abuelo fue asesinado por su propio alumno, mis padres me dejaron solo a las pocas horas de nacer y los que yo solia proteger me hecharon, y dices que no se nada de lo que es sufrir" gruño naruto algo enojado y hubiera seguido despotricando de no ser porque sintió un par de brazos rodear su cuello, quedo en shock al sentir que erza lo estaba abrazando, por instinto o por cualquier otra cosa correspondió al abrazo y sintió que erza también lloraba.

"Sabes yo también eh sufrido, no se quienes son mis padres siempre eh sido huérfana, cuando era niña la aldea donde vivía fue destruida y fui capturada por los adoradores de zeref y usada como esclava, mi abuelo sustituto murió por salvarme y mi amigo se volvió loco pero al final encontré a fairy tail" dijo erza con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Pasaron toda la noche conversando, al final naruto hizo algo que no hacia desde que tenia 7 años, lloro y lloro como un niño en los brazos de erza, sin importarle nada.

**Esta historia continuara…..**

**Fue un capitulo bastante corto lo se pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sus consejos, comentarios, criticas u opiniones serán aceptados.**

**Próximo Capitulo: 13 años después, noticias inesperadas, la historia de Ryu Otsutsuki.**

**Avances**

"**Minato eh encontrado información vital sobre naruto pero debemos manejar esto con el mayor secreto posible" dijo jiraiya con un semblante sombrío.**

"**QUE NARUTO-BAKA QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE" grito el alma en pena de color rosa con incredulidad.**

"**Naruto-kun…." Susurro hinata entre llantos.**

"_**Maldito dobe como obtuviste ese poder, espero que ese enano no sea tan peligroso como tu**_**" pensó sasuke apretando los puños.**

"**Fi…..fiii…fiore…ky….ahhhh…..kyuubi" eran los murmullos inentendibles de óbito al borde de la muerte mientras la alianza shinobi lo veían muy confundidos.**

"**ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR QUE SOY ABUELA, COMO DIABLOS PASO ESO DATEBANE" grito kushina muy alterada.**


End file.
